Gift
by spocketlaine
Summary: She was a traveler and he was a deadly assassin. He didn't expect for a gift like her to be the one who will be with him forever. SasuxOC
1. Prolouge

**AN: Hi! I am making another OC story. I don't why but I make almost all of my fanfics with OCs. It's weird. So anyway. This is my new fic and I don't know if I will ever finish it. So Hope you enjoy reading**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. I am merely borrowing their characters for my own personal needs.  
**

* * *

_She ran faster. She doesn't want to be caught. She has to get away from them. Every time she hears the sound of ruffled grass, she just ran faster and faster. Then they outsmarted her. She didn't know that she was nearing their hideout. They let her ran until she saw two more aside from the three that was following her from the beginning. When she realized it, it was already too late. They've surrounded her already._

_Gritting her teeth, she got out a kunai and quickly threw it at a person on a tree. He jumped and then another person attacked her from the back, she quickly dodged it and did countless of dodging while making a strategy._

_The battle lasted for what felt like days but it was only a couple of minutes. The one having the advantage was neither. Even though she killed two already, the three that were left was almost tired and she was also getting exhausted. There she started to throw some of her techniques._

_The three saw this and it was more powerful than what she used earlier. Although you could say that they were jutsus but you could consider it as not. She didn't make any hand signals and the attacks kept coming like crazy. She can summon attacks from Air to Water and any kind of element. _

_She almost won when another person came in and knocked her out. Making her unconscious and fainting from the pain and exhaustion. She surrendered. She knew she must get up, she can't. She was too tired. And with that she didn't see or hear anything anymore._

_And everything was black. _

* * *

_**AN: I know this chapter was pretty short. I **  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the first Chapter of my fic (unfortunately). As I said that I probabaly won't finish this because of my lack of ideas. And I hope that i didn't make my OC a Mary Sue.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in Naruto. I am merely borrowing their characters for my own personal needs.**

* * *

Everything was black. She couldn't see anything. She tried to move but her hands were tied. She tried again but she can't. Then she heard footsteps. Two footsteps. She stopped moving waiting if the footsteps will disappear. And then she heard a door open. As she constantly moves she felt light. She didn't actually saw it since she was blindfolded. That was when she heard a voice.

"Welcome," the voice said as it made a hissing sound. She just kept silent as she sat there. She heard him direct to someone saying, "Take off her blindfold, Kabuto." By that, she felt someone go to her and undid the blindfold on her head. Revealing her light sapphire eyes.

As it was taken off, she saw a man that was so pale and has eyes as gold as a snake's eye. Then, the person that took off her blindfold went back to the side of the snake like male. She saw that this one has glasses and has the features of a regular ninja but emitting a dangerous aura with him. But not as dangerous as the snake's one. Before she knew it, the snake person started to talk again.

"I've been hearing about you, Reina Hayazaki. The girl that travels from place to place and said to be the one who give luck to villages or destruction of their precious town without even staying for a long time. Some people say that you can control every element of the world like some little thing. Some even say that you're a very dangerous ninja for everyone." The said Reina Hayazaki just narrowed her eyes. But still kept silent.

"I am Orochimaru and you may call me Orochimaru-sama," he continued. "And I brought you here for a certain reason. And Kabuto here is my assistant and medic." And that was the last thing he said as he motioned to Kabuto to stand her up. She didn't object as he stood her up and started to follow Orochimaru.

And then, they stopped.

Then, they opened the door revealing the form of a boy the same age as her sitting on one of the beds that occupies the room. Orochimaru spoke,

"Sasuke-kun, this is Reina-chan. From now on, you two will be roommates and partners or treat this as my gift to you. You can do whatever you want with her."

And with that, Kabuto broke the rope that was tied on Reina's wrists and they both started to walk.

Reina just stood there. Then, she sat at the other bed that wasn't occupied. Without further notice, she lay down and slept, leaving the male in his heavenly silence.

This male or the infamous Sasuke Uchiha silently surveyed the girl who just slept without even saying anything to him unlike those girls that always want to be with him. This girl was strange. She just slept. She didn't even seem to care about anything to Sasuke. The only thing that she knows about this mysterious girl is her name.

He kept staring at this strange girl. Although, he seems that he didn't care, he was intrigue. He was intrigue that she was just a gift to him by Orochimaru. He wants to know if she was just a piece of trash or something else. As he continued to stare, the girl suddenly spoke,

"You know it's rude to stare at people, Uchiha-sama." She spoke without even looking at him.

This remark woke up the youngest Uchiha from his own world and instead of answering her; he just gave her his trademark, "hn."

She knew that he wouldn't answer or say another word to her and so, she slept again.

She woke up before Sasuke so she sat up in her bed staring at her hands for a long time. She was broken from her trance when she heard the sound of the sheets moving coming from the other bed. There, Sasuke sat up from his bed and stared at his blankets. Reina turned around to face Sasuke and saw him sitting up. She quickly turned around. They were both surprised when the door suddenly opened revealing Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama needs the both of you," he said to then as he leaned of the wall and pushing his glasses farther up of the bridge of his nose. With that, he left the two again.

Reina got up from her bed and walked to the door. She was about to go when she remembered that she doesn't know how to go to Orochimaru's office. She waited for Sasuke.

Sasuke got up and saw that she stopped walking. He asked her, "Why did you stop walking?"

"Simple. I don't know how to go there," She answered him.

Sasuke started to walk and quickly passed Reina. Reina rapidly followed.

The walk to the office was silent that it was almost deafening. Reina just stared at the ground as she makes her steps. As she was doing this, she noticed that Sasuke stopped. She moved her face from the ground to the door.

Then, Sasuke opened the door and came in. Reina trailed after him.

There they saw Orochimaru sitting.

"I believe that you guys had a nice sleep," Orochimaru said as if he was hissing.

"As you know, Sasuke I gave her to you as my 'gift'. Although I know that she is strong, I haven't seen her real power yet. Today I want you to train together and see each other's strength and weaknesses," He added.

Neither of the two answered. Instead, they just looked at Orochimaru with stoic faces.

"You shall begin," He said to the two people.

Sasuke and Reina started to walk. They walked to the training grounds. Both of them didn't say a single world. Their shallow breaths were only one that you can hear between the two of them. Alas, they reached the training grounds.

They positioned themselves in the clearing. Sasuke looking as stoic as usual, while Reina was bored and kept her hands behind her and playing with them. Nobody dared to move. Sasuke was getting annoyed that she wasn't even serious about this. And so, he attacked.

Reina snapped to her senses when Sasuke finally moved fast to kick her but she dodge quickly. She did a back flip to distance herself from Sasuke. Still, he continued to charge. Reina kept dodging. Getting frustrated for even landing a single hit to Reina, he used his sharingan and made hand seals to make jutsus. He wanted to end this fast. But after using some of his jutsus, he can't even see a scratch on Reina.

Reina wasn't even putting much effort in this. For her, this battle was nothing compared to the five people that fought her because her 'partner' was holding back. Then she stopped and turned around.

"This is useless, Uchiha-sama," she said. "What's the point of training you if you're holding back?" she added and started to walk.

Sasuke was surprised at the same time angry of what she said. How did she know that he was holding back? How can she sense the difference when all of the attacks that he gave were powerful?

"Is it because I'm a girl that you are holding yourself back, Uchiha-sama?" She questioned him as she turned around slightly to make eye contact while her eyes were showing boredness and drowsiness.

Sasuke balled his hands into a fist and charged her with fury. Reina smirked and started to get serious too.

The both of them trained that day. But then, she said they should stop for today. Sasuke wanted to say that he could keep going, but he felt his body become sore and he was sweating a lot.

Reina got inside first. Leaving him behind there.

From their intense training, they didn't even sense that Kabuto was watching them train. Until right now, Sasuke couldn't still sense him so he decided to leave.

After resting for a bit, Sasuke then went inside.

* * *

**AN: If I ever write a new chapter to this i might jump to the time where Sasuke is going to Orochimaru....**

**Until next time.  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Finally Chapter 2 is here. After one year. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT ****anything in Naruto. I am merely borrowing their characters for my own personal needs.**

_Time skip – 2 weeks_

It's been awhile since Reina was "given" to Sasuke by Orochimaru. Sasuke still couldn't keep up with Reina, often giving some kind of witty remark to Sasuke, either to taunt him or to tease him. Although, little by little Sasuke was getting stronger. Reina couldn't help but notice this. She knows that maybe sometime, Sasuke would defeat Orochimaru, even if Orochimaru wouldn't believe it. So, she just didn't say anything. She also knows that, Orochimaru is looking for a perfect time to use her. Not just as a mere "gift" to his student. But she won't let that happen.

Sometimes, she keeps asking herself why she was still there. She could have escaped the moment they took her blindfold. For some reason, she didn't. Maybe because when she saw Orochimaru's student, Sasuke Uchiha, she couldn't stop the feeling that came to her that he needs her help. She doesn't know what kind of help he really needs, but the nagging feeling inside her said so. But the way Sasuke carries himself; it seems that he has shut the world off for some goal that he wanted to reach. When she looked at his eyes, she saw the anger and hate in them when they sparred for the first time.

Right now, they're sparring again and she can feel that he wasn't holding back anymore. He was throwing, punches, kicks, weapons and jutsus to her. Sadly, she just kept on dodging.

"Is that all you got, Uchiha-sama?" She taunted him. He didn't answer her but she saw that she got the reaction she was expecting from him. She smirked to herself.

Sasuke forced himself to move faster. They've going at it for 3 hours now and she still wasn't out of breath. He threw a fire jutsu at her and seeing that she was going to dodge it, threw a kunai in the direction she moved. Reina was busy dodging that she didn't manage to see a kunai whirling to her. Fortunately, it just scratched her cheek.

Sasuke widened his eyes by a centimeter. He managed to wound her, even if it's a small one. Then, with a blink of an eye, she was gone. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find her, nor sense her chakra.

He was taken by surprised when he was kicked from behind and then she kicked him again upwards, jumped and punched him downwards. He hit the ground quite hard, making a small crater. Reina appeared over him with a kunai to his throat.

"Never let your guard down, Uchiha-sama," she told him rather drowsily. Her light sapphire eyes meeting his onyx ones. She got up, "That's it for now. You're body is already sore. You need to rest for now." She extended her hand to him. Sasuke didn't take it and proceeded to stand.

He started to walk to the base, leaving Reina there. Reina watched him as he walks. She knows that he was sore, but he can hide it very well. She stood there for awhile. Then turned around and looked at a tree and smirked, and started to follow her partner.

Kabuto saw them leave and proceeded to tell Orochimaru about Sasuke's progress.

====0000000000000====

Orochimaru chuckled lightly. He was enjoying this. He knew that Reina was the perfect partner to his Sasuke. Everything was according to his plan. Reina would help Sasuke grow stronger. She will make him to be the perfect new body for him. The anticipation he's been holding back just keeps on growing.

Kabuto smirked as he watched his master. He told him of Sasuke's development. Orochimaru promised that he would get Reina after used her for Sasuke. He couldn't wait for that to come.

"Come, Kabuto. Why don't we visit my favorite student?" Orochimaru said as he stood up and walked. Kabuto swiftly followed his master. Together they went and walked to the direction of Sasuke's and Reina's room.

====0000000000000====

Reina opened the door to their room. She looked around and saw that no one's around. She thought that Sasuke would be here by now, considering she took her time coming here. The thought completely vanished when she heard the hissing sound of the shower. She sighed and went to her bed. She lay down and tried to rest. Sadly, she couldn't. She heard the bathroom door open and his light footsteps. She didn't bother to turn around. She knows she can't talk to him, knowing he won't answer her if she asked him anything.

Sasuke got out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck. He headed straight to his bed.

He stared at Reina's lying form. He couldn't believe a girl like her can ever exist. He thought all of them would be love struck beings like Sakura or Ino. He thought that they would only care about love.

Love, such a horrible word. Love makes you weak. When he was young, he thought he was surrounded by love. He even thought that it would last forever. Oh, how wrong was he. Everything he knew about love was taken from him, by his bastard brother.

They both were disturbed from their thoughts by the opening of the door. Their stood Orochimaru in his full glory with his sly smile on his face. Reina rose from her laid down position and looked at Orochimaru.

Reina glared at him.

Sasuke looked indifferently.

"Did you have a nice training, Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hn."

"I heard from one of my spies that your dear brother passed by here one time," Orochimaru said to Sasuke. Sasuke tensed from hearing this. Reina saw his reaction.

"Where is he now?" Sasuke said with pure hate. Reina watched the scene unfold before her.

"He is way beyond your reach for now, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru answered him, still smiling. "Come, I will train you for today to make you stronger." After that he left, with Sasuke trailing behind him. Reina stared at his retreating figure.

Kabuto lingered for awhile watching Reina. Then he turned around and left her, closing the door.

Reina sighed got some clothes from her closet. Funny, they didn't even know they were going to capture her but they already have clothes for her. After getting some clothes and a towel, she went to the bathroom.

====0000000000000====

Sasuke almost collapsed when he opened the door. He was exhausted and battered. If it wasn't for Reina's sharp reflexes, he would have been groaning from hitting the floor. Reina caught him as he was about to fall. Then she put one of his arms over her so he could guide him to his bed. She laid him on top of the mattress. Then she went to the bag that she was carrying with her when she was caught by Orochimaru. She took out a small vial with a white liquid inside. She went to his side again and opened the vial.

"Drink it," she commanded him as she brought the vial to his lips. Sasuke glared and her, "How am I supposed to know that it's not poisoned?"

"I would have forced you to drink it a long time ago," She answered. "Now drink it. It will heal your wounds and will help you recover easier."

Sasuke complied, satisfied from her answer. When he drank the strange liquid, he felt his body recover a little and his wounds closing. After drinking all of it, Reina put the cap back on and went to her bag. Sasuke watched her as she moved back to her bed.

"Your brother, who is he?" Reina asked him all of the sudden.

Sasuke was surprised. She doesn't know his brother?

"It's none of your concerned," he said to her.

"I have the right to know. I am your servant, aren't I" She remarked.

"Who said you're my servant?"

"It was implied."

"No matter, it does not concern you," he said to her, preparing to sleep.

"I healed you, at least give me an answer. Equivalent exchange," she told him.

Sasuke sighed. She was irritating him. "Why does it matter to you?"

Reina was taken aback by his answer. Why does it matter to her anyway?

"Because I am your servant. I have to follow whatever decisions or actions you make. You own me."

Sasuke sighed again, "My brother∙∙∙ took everything away from me. He killed my family, our family. And I swore to myself that I would kill him." He clenched his blanket as he remembers the gruesome night of his family's massacre.

"Hmm…" Reina said as she hugged her knees. So that's his story. "Revenge, huh."

"What are you going to do once you killed him then?" Reina questioned him. Sasuke looked at her.

"I mean, once everything's done, what are you going to do? Where will you go?" She continued.

Sasuke couldn't answer her. What is he going to do?

Reina sighed, "Rest. You have a long day tomorrow. I will give you some more potion tomorrow morning."

Sasuke stared at her as she faced away from him. The moon giving him enough light to see her silhouette. This is the first time he noticed this but her hair is black.

Reina thought of what he said. He is an avenger. Now she knows why she is needed.

**A/N: At last that was finished!**

**Anyways, just imagine the potion Reina gave Sasuke was a Condensed White Potion from Ragnarok Online.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hahaha! I'm back. This is my earliest update and I'm so proud of myself.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT ****anything in Naruto. I am merely borrowing their characters for my own personal needs.**

**

* * *

**

_Time skip – 1 year_

Reina stood on a tree branch as she watched Sasuke beat a no-good shinobi when they were supposed to go back to Orochimaru's base. They were supposed to retrieve a forbidden scroll from a rich nobleman from Amegakure. It was one of the easiest missions they had.

As she watched Sasuke kill shinobis, she wonders why Sasuke wouldn't let her fight. He knows what she is capable of. For some reason, he always takes the job of killing onto himself, often excluding her from battles. When she saw that it was done, she jumped off her branch and walked towards him.

She noticed s few wounds on him. She took his arm and lifted her palm over a wound. The soft white glow coming from her hand healed the wound. She looked at him again. She saw that he has a deep wound by his right abdomen. Must be a lucky hit by the useless shinobis.

She led him deeper in the forest. She let him sit by a tree and she started working on his wounds.

Sasuke watched her as she healed him. White light radiated from her hand, instead of the usual green that medic nin always use. He doesn't know she can do that, even though they've been together for a year now. It still fascinates him of how she heals, like its part of her. He stared as her hands move over his wounds and closing them.

"Take your shirt off," Reina said to him. Sasuke complied without any objections. Reina observed him as he took his shirt off. She got a glimpse of the cursed seal by his neck. Without thinking about it, she touched it lightly, saying something inaudible.

Sasuke stared at her as she touched his cursed seal. Then she started working on his wounds again. Healing the wound by his abdomen which is kinda deep. Reina sighed and took something from her bag, bandages and a potion. She managed to stop the bleeding from his wound and proceeded to bandage him. She opened the potion and handed it to him. Sasuke took it and drank the contents, recovering a little.

Reina sighed and leaned over to him, making their foreheads touch, and then closed her eyes.

"You could have lesser wounds if you just let me fight," She told him.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed too. He doesn't know too why he wouldn't let her fight. But a something inside him told that he should protect her. He knows that she could hold her guard. He knows that they could kill them easier if he just would let her fight. Knowing nothing to say, he didn't answer her.

Reina didn't expect him to answer, so she stood up and do something. With a flick of her hand and a snap of her fingers, a fire was made.

"Rest. Let's continue tomorrow at dawn. I'll take watch," Sasuke nodded as he closed his eyes, knowing that he does need to rest. Reina draped a blanket over him and took her bag and proceeded to walk towards the tree across from Sasuke's tree.

She sat and leaned against the tree, looking up at the stars. "I wonder if you can ever achieve your goal," she asked no one in particular. She looked back at the Sasuke's sleeping form, taking in his appearance.

For the past year, Sasuke became colder. Often not talking to anybody or just answering the questions thrown at him. He would glare at whoever pisses him off. He would kill anybody in his way without even thinking about anybody.

Reina didn't particularly like the way he acts, but she has no choice. He owns her, and she would follow him. Sometimes she wonders if she should be doing this. If she really needed to follow him. She knows that it's wrong to kill innocents, but she couldn't stop him. She sighed, stopping her train of thought.

Suddenly, a 3 tailed silver wolf appeared beside her, "You called, Reina-sama?"

"Natsuki," she acknowledged the wolf. The wolf moved closer to her and laid her head down on Reina's lap. Reina stroked the canine's head and released a tired sigh, "Should I continue this?"

The wolf didn't answer her. Then another wolf appeared on her left, a 4 tailed white one. The white wolf sat beside her.

"Na, Hiro, You don't mind accompanying me, don't you?" Reina asked the new arrival. Hiro didn't say anything. Reina looked up the stars again and contemplating whether she did the right decision of staying or not.

====0000000000000====

_Bodies were scattered everywhere. Some of them were familiar, some are unrecognizable. He was facing them._

"_H-how could you do this?" A blonde screamed at him. Beside him was a silver haired shinobi, ready to strike if he even made a wrong move. The blonde was being surrounded by a red chakra. Showing that indeed, he is angry. _

"_Why?" A female ninja yelled alongside the blonde. He didn't answer her, merely looking at her blankly. _

_The blonde was fed up with his attitude, and he attacked him, and he dodge. The blonde was talking to him but he didn't listen. They continued fighting and he manage to punch him in the gut and the blonde hit a rock with so much force. The kunoichi screamed the blonde's name and was starting to cry. The silver haired shinobi charged at him and he blocked his kick. He jumped backwards while the shinobi charged at him again. They both fought too until he landed a kick to the shinobi. The female shouted the silver haired male's name._

_Again, the blonde attacked him. He was getting bored. Is that the only thing they can do? After such a long time, they haven't changed yet. They're still weak. Pathetic. The blonde and the silver haired still continued to attack him._

_Until he managed to knock the silver haired shinobi out, possibly even killed. The blonde and the female widened their eyes. The blonde's rage grew bigger, making the red chakra bigger too. He smirked, it's getting fun. The blonde was throwing punches and kicks and other things to him. Some of them missing, some them not. The female was begging him to stop, but he didn't listen. Why would he?_

_All of the sudden, when he was about to stab the blonde, the kunoichi managed to stand between him and the blonde. He didn't need to think, he stabbed both of them. He took his sword out and both of them were killed at the moment. He smirked again. Then, he laughed._

_Then his laughter died, and whirled around to see a black haired female, her clothes were bloody and her eyes were wide. He stared at her. Then she walked to him slowly._

"_W-why?" Asking him the same question as the other female. Again, he didn't answer. She was about to punched him of fury when he caught her arm and smirked. The female widened her eyes again, he stabbed him. She leaned over him while still on his sword and she was about to die. _

"_I Hate You," she told him. And he didn't care. Then, she stopped breathing. He took out his sword from her heart and she dropped to the floor._

_He looked at his hands and realized where he was. He looked around and saw the silver haired shinobi, the blonde and the female on the ground, surrounded by a puddle of blood, and lastly, the black haired female by his feet, her light blue eyes showing no life. He widened his eyes. It couldn't be. No, he couldn't do this. Right?_

_Then he looked at the gray sky and screamed._

====0000000000000====

Sasuke opened his eyes suddenly, and looked around. He only saw Reina and the two wolves. Reina looked at him started. She was reading something when suddenly Sasuke woke up and out of breath. She looked at him with her glasses on and gave him a questioning look, "Is something wrong, Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke looked at her, still panting. Reina was getting worried, so she stood up and walked to him and kneeled before him, meeting his eyes, "Sasuke-sama?" The wolves just watched.

Sasuke broke his gaze, and looked at the side. He couldn't tell her. No, he can't. He felt her hands cupping his face and forced him to face her. Even behind glasses, her eyes could still hold the intensity it has where serious.

"I-It's nothing," he finally told her, breaking away from their eye contact and her hands.

"It's not nothing," she said to him. Sasuke glared at her. There she is and her stubbornness again. She glared back. "Look directly into my eyes and say that it's nothing. I may believe you," she added.

Sasuke still glaring at her said once again, "_It's _nothing." Reina still not believing, but knows that she can't win. She sighed and stood up, went back to her earlier place between the two wolves. She got something from her bag. Another white vial and tossed it to him. He caught the vial, opened it and drank the contents. He doesn't know how she makes this, but it helps him a lot. He tossed the vial back and she caught it easily, put it in her bag and continued to read.

Sasuke watched her closely, the fire lighting her form. They've been together for a year now, and he still couldn't understand her. She wasn't like Sakura, who would listen to anything he says and always ask him something. Nor was she like Ino who only thinks of her looks. Nor was she like the female Hyuuga who was shy.

No, she was the kind that would give you space if needed, never nosy, stubborn and outspoken. She isn't loud like Naruto. She rarely speaks and would only say something if deemed necessary. She was an enigma to him. She would show her emotions when she thinks it's alright. He really doesn't understand her.

Reina sensed that someone was watching her. She looked up and saw that Sasuke was looking at her. He wasn't showing any signs that he notices her so she stared back.

"I'm not ice, Sasuke-sama," Reina said to him, breaking Sasuke's staring. She smiled lightly as Sasuke looked at another direction.

"Hn."

"Hiro, Natsuki. You can leave now," She told her wolves, which disappeared in puffs of smoke. Sasuke looked at her again. The sun's beginning to rise. She put her book inside her bag and snapped her fingers to extinguish the fire with some water. Sasuke started to pack too.

"Let's continue," he said, finished packing. Reina didn't say anything.

Thus, they continued their journey to Orochimaru's base.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of dialogue in this chapter. I was a having hard time writing them. Anyways, I wasn't bashing Sakura, Ino or Hinata or anything. I just see them a little bit like that. **

**Thanks for reading anyway. R&R =3**


End file.
